The present disclosure relates to computerized complex decision making processes, and more specifically, to generating feedback and recommendations for participants scored as part of the decision making process.
Computerized processes and algorithms can be used in automated decision making processes. The use of powerful computers and complex analysis algorithms can allow for decisions to be made based upon a large number of different criteria. The use of such computers can improve upon the objectiveness of the selection process by breaking the decision down into a set of individually manageable criteria, thereby, allowing decision makers to provide input on the criteria separate from the final decision. The different criteria can each have different weights and be assessed differently for each alternative option for selection by the decision making process. The results of the decision making process can be a powerful tool that allows for intelligent selection decisions to be made for the alternative options. A more nuanced and usefulness selection decision can be achieved by using more complex sets of input data with more criteria and more information about the criteria and alternative options.